From Now On We Are Enemies
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: GrimmUlqui, You dig your fingernails into the skin of my throat, and I suddenly realize that you won't be able to feel a pulse beneath my epidermis...I will only let you control me like this out of pity; not for any sort of pleasure or personal gain.


A/N: If you don't like drabbles, you obviously don't live in America. And if you don't live in America, be glad you don't have an entire ecosystem destroyed right now because of BP. Oooh, someone's getting politically involved!

Whoopie.

So, are you all moderately prepared to rock? Too bad, huh? Are you prepared for GrimmUlqui? Hopefully.

_From Now On We Are Enemies_

_._

_"I just want to be better than your, your head's only medicine...what good comes of something when I'm just the ghost of nothing, nothing?" _

_._

You dig your fingernails into the skin of my throat, and I suddenly realize that you won't be able to feel a pulse beneath my epidermis...

I will only let you control me like this out of pity; not for any sort of pleasure or personal gain. I can swear that to you.

"Why won't you fight back...?" You whisper harshly into the shell of my ear, your breath hot against the cool skin. _I hate every moment of this. Every ache that starts in the pit of by stomach, every tingle that crawls through my body like roaches beneath my skin and along my spine. _Deeper, deeper, deeper your nails press into the flesh, the pressure creating a group of scarlet bruises. I will not respond to the pain, for the pain is nothing to me...

"I have no reason to fight with you, Sexta. You are beneath me," You will not get to me. I refuse to let that happen. The words fall in a monotone upon your ears, but your head hears the real words...'_I want to tear you open and make you suffer. You are nothing to me.'_

You snarl. You thrash my skull against the wall with as much force as you are capable of. I hear a sickening 'crack', which in turn, makes you smirk with pure bliss. I will never let you see how the feeling of my own blood gushing from my fresh injury makes my entire body feel numb. I can feel it soaking my hair, and any slight movement of my head makes the blood smear. The sounds of the wetness against the dry wall makes my head feel light. That is _my blood. _That is _my blood _staining these walls now. I am now apart of these walls...

"Funny. Seems I've got plenty of reason for fightin' you," Your free hand, which is _not _keeping me contained to the small space between your body and the wall, reaches for the new marks of red. You try to gather some of the blood on your fingers, but find that the marks are beginning to dry. Dissatisfied, your hand travels closer to the source of your prized posession. I want to cringe at the sound of your fingers dipping into a large pool of blood nestled between my folicals...but you will never see the horror in my eyes, will you? "What happened to your special little 'regeneration' power? Seems to be failin' you at the worst possible moments, huh? Guess it isn't so damn special..." This is what I didn't want to happen. I knew it would. I knew it would that very moment you put my blood into your hands.

You gently place the blood in your mouth, and that sudden feeling of roaches beneath my skin begins again. I resist the urge to shudder as you pull in closer, my blood now inside of you. I am apart of the walls. I am apart of _you. _I will not give into you. I will not let you see how much this is tearing me apart. I refuse to let you know that I am absolutely horrified by you. I will _never, ever _let you know all of this...

"What is it you want from me, you insignifigant piece of trash?" You cannot hear the venom in my words.

Your eyes are crazed, as if knowing that you have taken tasted the very blood that lays still in my veins is the greatest thing known to the world.

"I want you dead. That's what I want,"

"Then why do you continue to toy with me? Why not just kill me here and now? You now know that my regeneration is not functioning. I am completely vunerable. Or are you too much of a coward to destroy me...?" I state them as meer questions, but you know that they aren't just meer questions. Of course you know that. You are much more intellegent than I give you credit for.

"Well, that just wouldn't be very fun, would it? Nobody ever told me not to play with my food..." You lean in once more, that feeling of your warm breath now tainted with my blood against my cool skin, "...and to be real honest with ya, I just _love _fucking with you head," You release your grip on the tiny pool of blood that have formed around your fingernails in my neck, to grasp a handful of my dark hair, shaking it along with my cracked skull. The air hits my gaping wound like a frozen chunk of ice, spreading the paroxysm from the pain coursing through my body. My breathing stopped dead, and I tried to tell myself that you would never notice that.

...I wish I was right more often.

"Ooh, did that hurt poor Ulquiorra, or just his fucking inflated ego? God, I want to make this hurt so damn much for you," Your face contorts into an impulsive rage, but I keep my stony expression, never letting you see the real agony that I'm surpressing, "And if you think your precious freakin' Aizen will save you, his little lapdog, you're fucking crazy. 'Cuz once you _are _gone, and I have you dead, Aizen won't blink twice...but you already know that, don'tcha?" And now, I can feel you against my skin, your teeth sinking into the crevas between my neck and shoulder. My brain is turning against me, feeling something _wrong _when all I should be feeling is _hate_. It replays words that I can only remember so vaguely, "_Love is when you want a kiss and you get bit," _but I would never quite remember where I heard them from.

Blood rises from inside me and you greedily take it for yourself.

I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't want any of this.

I shouldn't want your tongue against my skin.

I shouldn't want your mouth on my body.

I really, absolutely should never want you to make me bleed...

...and I should never have let you hear me gasp.

That was when I felt the sensation of your smirk against me, and I knew I was in trouble. You had come to me that day looking for a fight, and had found a new play toy...

You laughed at first, finding this quite the hilarious situation, much to my dismay.

"You sick son of a bitch! You actually _like _this, don't you?" I became tense. It was pointless to try and hide all of this now. Now that you _knew..._

"I guess I should have seen it comin', the way you follow Aizen around like a fuckin' puppy. But now I'm kinda flattered, in a really fucked-up way. You want me like _that, _huh? Been fantasizin' about me lately? If anything, I woulda thought you would've had a thing for Szayel or someone as stuck up and tight-assed as you, but I mean, you're the fa-"

I wished I would have figured out the best way to shut you up sooner than this.

I didn't expect you to return the kiss, of course. It just...

...would have been nice.

It was short, not very sweet in anyway, and completely spur-of-the-moment. Anything, though, to get you to stop. talking.

I pulled my head away from you, straightening myself to finally reach my original height, which was rather close to your own. Blood still stuck to my hair like an adhesive, but the look on your face was enough to make me forget most of what had just happened.

"From now on...we are enemies. Never forget that, Sexta. You are beneath me. _Trash,_" And as I walked away from the scene, I began to treasure the look on your face more than anything I have ever treasured before.

...which was not saying very much at all.

.

_"I'm just the man on the balcony, singing 'Nobody will ever remember me,'" _

_Review if you want. If not, go suck on an egg. Unless you have some vegetarian-thing problem. Then...just...go away. _


End file.
